October Eleventh
by Angelo G.W
Summary: About two high school students who of course,fall in love. They would always  talk about how their dream could become a reality, and so does it. This is the story of their journey together.
1. One

~One~

The classics where long ago, even when they became now. I weren't there yet, with no belief it would. Being lost in such a busy, but lonely society really does blow. Just like all those years before that one, but at eighteen what else would most say. I always dreamt a little dream about someone like you and most of that was day dreaming in the dreaded days of school.

School never became a real problem for me. I spent most of the days getting lost in the future, trying to find my way out with a pen and paper. She was all that mattered, right from the beginning, but I express myself too much.

A late night it was, where this base begins in various love stories. Talking became natural, especially with a woman.

_Female: A person of the sex whose cell nuclei contain two._

I hated biology for all the things they lied to us about. Never told us why most girls where always such a bitch. They never taught me how I could define mine as heaven, maybe someone like her wasn't supposed to exist? Maybe she did fall from above. Maybe I was the one who caught her. Even though I could find the scars from her wings there was some heavenly feeling about her, I _knew_ we were _meant_ for each other.

Love never came as reality, I was a skeptic, I still witness it to this very day.

_I love you Alessa Winters._ That statement would teach me this one lesson, never regret who you are, or was.


	2. Two

~Two~

Feeling safe was the requirement. I was never the talker but I knew every single thing counted, it counted to him. Anything could have been possible, that's what we always told each other.

_Secure:__ Fixed or fastened so as not to give way, become loose, or be lost._

I was never let lost with him. He was the one who made that apparent.

As dark as it was on that night, he was the light to my smile. I'll never forget that day, October Eleventh. The weather sucked that year from what I remember.

I always was one who knew what I wanted in my life. School was a major priority, never let up on my work. There was one thing that I always knew, I was his top priority, _his. _No one could ever turn it back, he was mine, and I was _his._ This would never change. Everything affected every aspect of my day. There was a schedule a cycle more like it. It was wake up too _him_, kiss _him_ before school, see _him_ in school, kiss _him_ after school, spend every second with _him_, and miss every second I wasn't with _him. _

Dean was always into this notebooks and journals. Always could write what was on his mind whether it was in a note to himself, or one to me. It was never about anything negative though. He always was the positive thinker when it came to _us_. Maybe that's what made this journey everlasting.

From the start I knew we were meant to be. _After all, you did enchant me Dean Summers._


	3. Three

~Three~

"_Dreams are not a hobby of mine, but not a decision"_. Just one of many quotes you will find on the notebook of many ambitious English student's, or just me. In the middle of this class it can be an adventure all on its own. While wait for another thing that the teacher can teach me about life without even having to sayit directly, flipping through a dictionary while I came across the word society.

_Society: __The community of people living in a particular country or region and having shared customs, laws, and organizations. _

That's a crap definition. Final period of the day, bell rings at 1:51, sucks it says 1:50 at the moment. Being at my desk writing a quote on a social network of mine or in my journal is a routine of mine since freshmen year. Yet barely anyone knows writing is a hobby of mine. Maybe it's because I don't dare to open to the publicity of my school. Having to see the personalities of people not even close to me might have been the best part. Studying people is what I do best, besides the books. I thought for years what it meant when someone says that to me, looks at me like that, reacts. Being able to tell who a person is by just looking at them was the greatest gift of mine. Once _you_ came along, that didn't cut it.

I thought I did quite well on that paper actually, I remember exactly what it said

_Dean Summers_

_10/11/11_

…

Woops.

That bell sang a statement of words to me as soon as it rang, or maybe it was words of advice. It was either _"Get the hell out"_ or _"Go to hell",_ really didn't make a difference either or_._ Being stumped between the two I was too stubborn for a question of advice to a class mate. As me not acknowledging anyone, I was on the usual speed to get home, fast.

I had my select few friends; I had my family; before I had _you._ That's where I'd be every day. Not many things formed a different day and experience for me. Same shit most of the time… School, home, eat, shower, sleep. Isn't that one fun sounding schedule?

Slumber was what I looked forward to each day. Even though wishing dreams came more often, it was rare.

What did I always remember dreaming about? I dreamt that a beautiful angel came down, let off her dear wings, and sang the words of love to me. That night a dream was not what I got. It was more like a gift.


	4. Four

~Four~

What a day it was at first, not. Of course it being the usual day I was probably waking of from one of _his _dreams. I always knew that _he_ was out there. Maybe I'm just not that finder type. Didn't let it cross the mind too much.

School mornings where always the suck of my day. I wished school could just be a breeze like everything else felt. There where my friends, of course I wasn't too dependent on them. None of them are what I really wanted, or needed. _He _became the only thing that truly meant some thought and compassion.

I always knew he was throughout the years, but I never spoke a word to _him_ in my life. As said before, not the finder. The way it seemed the cover wasn't mint. The man I was looking at was not the boy I thought he was.

I sat there every day just dying to say a word to _him_. It could've been about the blossoming thing I felt for _him_, or just a simple little _hello._ Neither left my mouth but now I can say that it didn't make the difference.

Hoping the time would ever come was the only thing I wanted in my life, everything else sucked. Each class I had with _him_ was what made my day.

I lied… This crossed my mind every second. Praying that I could be found seemed to look like it would never work at the rate I was going. Maybe I was shy, afraid, apprehensive, hesitant, nervous, recessive, or any other word you could use. I hoped I was in his dreams as he was in mine. The one thing I could never question once mind crossed, _love._


	5. Five

~Five~

Home. The place everyone wanted to be after a long day of school. Yet, maybe unlike most I know once you stepped in that door a feeling of loneliness hit you. Expecting that same stuff each day you got home makes everything seem like nothing. Well, that was my everything until _you._ _You _became my everything. _Everything was you & me beginning that night, everything turned to everlasting._

The days where getting shorter as was my patience. Yet I was never to intend on it. Just an exceptionally normal October night. I can only recall a question but that turned into us. I remember asking the _angel_ a simple question; I got quite the response if I may add. _She_ spoke of the strong feelings _she_ had felt for me over a bit of time. The amazing thing about this is I was the one, the one who confronted this being. Being a skeptic at this I was completely stunned by some of the results.

The Results of this? I finally felt a strong emotion over myself which was a rare feeling. There was a beautiful girl who I never thought would want much of me, needs me. Maybe all those times of being myself there was someone who actually who appreciated who I was. This makes me recall of a journal entry from about a years' time past.

"_When I sit her I think to myself "What am I waiting for?" Many say its faith for love, hate, or what. What is the point of faith if I'm forced to sit here and wait? For this I am sadly cheerful for it. For what? We find out what I use the term "what" for. When you say what or do what you find a response or action in return, but you must wait for it. Hate, you never really know what you hate and even if you are capable of the feeling. If you say you have this said feeling you must wait for yourself to develop it. It is impossible for a human to instantly hate. For love, there's a variety of words to say. Love at first sight is an absolute yes in my mind. For others, some, not all. Love is an insane thing to think of after a single glance from the eye. But a thought that is rapidly increasing after a single blink. For love can't be denied or forgotten, it's just a multistep process that takes some time to produce. Just wait and see."_

Around where I began writing, I was bad. Now I look back at this and all I have to say is "I did my waiting." After that night I knew _Winter_ was near.


	6. Six

~Six~

Work. Something that no one ever wanted to do every day. We all get used to it though. The most repetitive thing we have to deal with. Hard work over natural talent? I don't think so.

Walking home from school was what I would look forward to everyday. Besides the walking part… Looking back on my day was something I would love to do. Did I see _him_, how I did on my test, did _he_ see me? Questions I would have to ask myself every day until I had the answers.

When I think of the moment it comes clear to me. I had received a message while on facebook. The message said "Hey". My heart _sank._ This was the happiest moment of my life before now. Just knowing that _he _actually could acknowledge who I was amazed me greatly. This is where I had to choose: Keep it cool, or true? I chose the _right_ answer, _true._

I bleed my heart out to _him_ until five in the morning. All that catching up and tiredness was worth it all. Expressing emotions has never been my thing. It should go in my direction if you would like some redirection in my opinion. _He_ deserved it. Speaking words of wisdom was an instinct to _him_. I knew he wanted to inspire me with what he could say. _He _spoke of wise words of "love" to me. I have never met a _man_ of words before. Having to give myself credit was just as important to me. Just to think that the only words he would ever say to me could be "pass the ball" in our physical fitness class, or a "excuse me" in the halls.

The thought of it tore apart my insides. Never making any contact with such an angel, I could have sworn he was one. After that night, all that worrying disappeared. My hands were shaking, my eyes where wet, because I finally knew _forever was not far._


	7. Seven

~Seven~

There must have been some caffeine to all of this. The energy this love had giving was intense, energetic, and fun. The energy this love had giving was intense, energetic, and fun. Being able to stay up till the early morning each day talking to _you_ was what made me get up _each & every _morning. I would like to be able to say I never had anything, but _you_ turned anything in to everything.

The one thing I always wanted to be was _found_. Contact with the outsiders was forbidden. You were the only insider in this. This always reminded me of that movie _August Rush_. I found inspiration in the smallest of things…

I have never felt such a feeling. This clearly showed me I had never truly loved until now. Such little time with such a huge production. _You_ taught me everything I know today. I thought I was a changed person before, but when I laid one hand on _you_ I was changed, for good.

Only a few weeks had passed before I had fallen. But I am pretty sure this was one of those "mutual" things. Those three words could have never been said enough. Each and every time the word _love_ was associated with _you_ and_ me_ I fell in love again, and again. From here on out this, story was turned into the dream that you brought to reality in my life. _Just as the Winter came._


	8. Eight

~Eight~

Summer was long gone, but only just beginning for me. This _Summer _was bound to be a good one though. I could feel the heat all around me. This just warmed my heart to perfection.

I haven't had gotten a lot of sleep in a while but _he _makes up for it. Sleepless nights of not sadness or fear, but happiness and love have been the only nights I've had for some time now. Maybe it could be I don't want to sleep though. This reality seems to be better than any dream the night possessed me with. _He_ is all I ever wished for.

I can't believe I put something like that off. Looking back, this should have happened long ago. Whatever it was that hexed myself to be attached with this _male_ forever has my blessing. The time that has been passing by has been terrible (except for the time spent with _him_). I had finally found someone to escape from it all. _Someone_ who gives more credit to me than I've ever had done. _Someone_ I know who would give it all just for me. _Someone_ I know who loves me. _Someone_ I can say, I love.

Feeling this important can't be real. I always knew we all want to be of some sort of use or significance. Never like this though. When you feel like you have become everything to someone. No, you know you are. It's the best I think I've ever felt before. _He _treats me like I'm a princess or some kind of goddess. The thing is, _I love it. _Whoever is in control of this love I feel please just do this one thing for me. _Make it go on forever._

_ "From this moment on, I would never look back. I would never learn to regret. I believed in every story of love I had ever heard. This had always showed me there was a light at the end somewhere. I must have been blind not too see it before because it shun quite bright If I say so myself. He made me know there was always a plus side to everything, and gave me someone who was everything."_


	9. Nine

~Nine~

The nights where getting cold. Days where getting shorter as time went by. This _winter_ was certainly worth the wait though. The _Winter_ months where what I used to use to keep me together. The _Winter_ was where things would stop, leave, and end. Instead of all that this was a season of new beginnings. I got a lead on this one though.

_This… this angel I met even had her own powers. She was the one who would help keep me warm, the one who made me wish the days would never end, she was worth it._

Only months had gone by at this time. Nothing to keep us apart was in existence. For once I wasn't bored with my life. I had a reason for everything for once. _She_ knew how I felt, part of it. It was impossible for me to even describe the feelings I held for such a being.

Expressing how I felt was a major factor I felt. I knew that this is what contributed to her love for me. She was always a little quiet about the way she felt. More than words were what she showed me though. This was more than any lyric could tell me. She showed me she was in love every time I saw her.

_The snow didn't feel cold anymore; it had a warming-heart. I was surrounded in a winter wonderland. I always wished it would stay like this for the rest of eternity, it did._


	10. Ten

~Ten~

I had a _summer_ cove surrounding everywhere I went. As the days where speeding up, my heart stayed. I found the basis of just about everything in _him_. The simple things such as when to go in bed, or where I'm going in my life. I knew _he_ thought about this a lot, he admitted doing so. The way _he_ used that mind was like _poetry in motion_. Always was one who thought ahead of everything. I couldn't help but know the fact that I was the only thing that ran through _his_ mind.

It's been a gash of time we been together. To be honest, it never stopped getting better. Being occupied by loads of responsibility was always taking up my time. _He_ was my escape from it, not the break but the bonus. I've never had felt so comfortable around a human before. _He _made all the negative become a positive thing. Things weren't exactly taken away, but changed. Changed so that I could live life better. _H_e gave me the feeling of hope. The feeling that I have never felt before. This… this _being_, never disappeared in time of despair. The times I was tired, he slept with me. The times I was cold, he never let go. The time where things were wrong, he wouldn't let pass until they were gone. The times nothing was wrong, he made sure.

_ "I would always think to myself love has to perfect. I was wrong. Love doesn't need to be perfect, it just needs to be true. I really want nothing else but you."_


End file.
